quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
Community
Welcome to the Quest 89 Wiki Community Page! Here you can find essential information and updates concerning the series and wiki. Wiki Rules * Be kind to one another. * Don't make unnecessary pages for minor characters. If they have spoken at least once, then a page can be made for them. * When making and editing pages, try your hardest to stick with the manner of style seen on all other pages. * Do not add any theories or speculation to pages. Feel free to make comments and blog posts about them, but do not add them in infoboxes, pages, or categories. * Sockpuppets are not allowed. * Use the Manual of Style 'The Den Rule - Update - January 23rd, 2020' If you add a page to the "Den" category, it's an instant block. I'm sick and tired of the spam and of giving people second chances. -Nick 'Color Categories - Update - October 27th, 2019' Do not add characters to categories based on their color, (Ex: Ivo Hugh being added to Red Engines) because it is a complete waste of time and I do not want it on this wiki. -Nick 'Events - Update - September 26th, 2019' After much thought and consideration, I've decided to get rid of the Events pages. I still don't know what to do with them, there's so many that would need to be made, and they're just a mess and waste of time overall. Pages made for fights and events within the series will be left alone, but Page/Event pages will be eliminated. -Nick 'Mainland Category - Update - August 14th, 2019' The Mainland category will be changed to England to fit with the other countries. Several other categories will be changed in the future. -Nick 'Deceased' †''' '''- Update - July 12th, 2019 I have decided to add a cross † next to characters' names in infoboxes and next to the first mention of their names on their pages. It will also be placed next to them in any sort of special gallery templates, such as the one on the homepage, as well as next to deceased in their status sections in infoboxes. -Nick 'Event Pages - Update - June 5th, 2019' I have decided to do away with most event pages for now. The events section in tabs just creates more red links and pages that are unnecessary. However, the events tab will still be left on pages of characters who have been in fights, considering fights are the only events that need proper pages. -Nick 'Update - May 29th, 2019' There will no longer be event pages, but there will still be pages for battles and pages listing off events characters have participated in. The Event tab at the top of each page will stay, but pages for individual events are not required. -Nick Update - May 20th, 2019 The first part of A Tale of Two Trains is now out! I'm so happy! Aside from that, here is the new appearances template. You can edit the season or special now so there isn't a need for 10 separate appearance templates now. -Nick 'Update - January 10th, 2019' History sections will now be broken down into episodes, not just seasons. 089's page has already been updated to this. -Nick 'Update - December 1st, 2018' Hey everyone! If you haven't checked out 089's page yet, please do! A new style of page has been implomented. A series of tabs are at the top which allows people to easily go from the main page, to the relationships, to events, and to gallery. Many wikis do this and I think it will be a great way to streamline things here Relationship and Events pages now will be a thing. Also will finally be making pages for notable events and fights. -Nick 'Update - November 8th, 2018' Personal Game and The Ones Who Know now have only one page each instead of ones for their separate parts, which has created tons and tons of red links, mainly those in the Appearances sections of character pages. -Nick 'Update - June 10th, 2018' Human infoboxes will have capital letters for each heading now since I fixed the infobox. Same thing as the engine infoboxes from Feb 7th. -Nick 'Update - May 17th, 2018' Aw jeez...what a week... That's all there is to say tbh. Editing will still continue. All of you are free to edit on this wiki as much as you like! -Nick 'Update - April 26th, 2018' Disregard the last update. I will still be editing during the summer, just not as much. -Nick 'Update - April 15th, 2018' Hey guys, Nick here! On Twitter, I said that I would be deleting my account to focus on filming. However, on the same day I delete it, I will be pausing all work on the wiki. YOU CAN STILL EDIT PAGES, I just won't be doing anything. I will focus my entire summer on filming and filming only. I will return to edit in the fall. I will also be turning off my emails so I won't be notififed when you all edit pages until the fall. When I return, expect me to tell you that episodes 31-40 have been filmed! See you soon and happy editing! -Nick Update - February 23rd, 2018 Hey guys, Nick here! Here's a brief update of changes that have been made: *Pages will now have gallery pages. They can be made by creating a page with a character's name and a /Gallery. (Ex. Page = Gunner. Gallery page = Gunner/Gallery) -Nick Update - February 7th, 2018 Hey guys, Nick here! I've noticed that people have been coming to the wiki more and I have decided to begin doing these little updates to inform them of recent changes on this wiki. The most recent change I've made is one with the infoboxes. Currently the ones on the engine pages now have their titles in capital letters. I've also removed the romantic interests title ,changed "built by" to "builder", and changed "job" to "Job(s)". Unfortunately, this did not fix things instantly. At the moment, all of the infoboxes say "Unknown" for each category. This can be fixed by going into the source editor and changing all of the titles so that they start with a capital letter. I'd really appreciate it if someone could do that for all of the engine pages! I can't fix all of them by myself! Aside from that, its business as usual. I'll add a new update when its necessary. See you guys soon! -Nick Category:Browse Category:Social Media